


Deadly Sweet

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Innuendo, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: During a fitting, Marinette and Chat try to identify each other's vices.





	Deadly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/gifts).



> Chronologically Follows "Adopted Chat." Writing humor does not come naturally for me, and fighting my instinct to go full serious + fluffy on this piece was really hard.

"I'll have you know, **I** am a pure, vice-free cat," Chat insisted, one hand splayed over his chest.

Marinette laughed and shook her head before placing the last pin in the hem of the shorts he was wearing.  They weren't as casual as denim, but close.  As a plus, they were lighter weight, and she'd chosen a fabric that draped more than men's shorts usually did.  "While you  may not be driven by your vice or vices, we all have them."

"Nuh uh," he said, his happiness clear in his voice.  "I happen to know that you are sweet and perfect."

She leaned back and looked up at him, eyebrows raised.  "Really? You've never gone fabric shopping with me, but you've seen me covet the fine fabrics used by the high end fashion houses, right?"

"I don't think you go as far as covetousness, Princess."  He reached down and patted her head.  "It's okay to want nice things, to recognize that a product is better quality than you can afford but wish you could."

Rolling her eyes, she stood up.  "Can you take these shorts home and wear them a bit as non Chat you?" she asked.  "I want to know how they feel over time with wearing?"

"I get to borrow them?"  He looked ridiculously pleased by her request.

She nodded.  "If you could, it'd be great."

"I'll try to have feedback for you in a few days, okay?"

"Well, you're definitely not guilty of sloth," she declared firmly.  "Despite your cat tendencies."  She made a little back and forth motion with her finger, one she'd used often enough that words didn't need to accompany it.

"Do tell," he said, before turning to walk to the far end of the room.  He stopped, back to her, and posed.  Then executed three perfect model turns with associated poses before walking back.  He was either a model or a freaking natural at it.

"You're schedule is constantly packed," she said.

"Not by choice," he interjected.  "That's my father's doing."

"True, but you do it.  You're obviously hardworking and dedicated, too, or he would have given up on ordering you around."  While there was a whole theme of naughty flirting she could think of off that observation, she wouldn't go there.  He was so unhappy at home that she couldn't tease about it and not feel hurt on his behalf.  "And on top of your civilian life, you're Chat Noir.  That's a **lot** of work, and you do it without complaint."

"Most of the time."  He shrugged.

She stretched up to kiss his cheek.  She really liked being able to do that now.  Their impromptu sleepover had changed things between them, but in a very good way.  They still teased and flirted, and they hadn't moved beyond hugs and sweet kisses, but they could also turn things serious now.

The happy smile he shot her was like a ray of pure sunshine.  It was also vaguely familiar.

"You don't seem prone to anger, no matter what people say in the message boards."  That was one of the things that irritated her about following Alya's blog.  The sheer number of inaccurate assumptions taken as fact.

"You are correct," he agreed.  "How could you tell?"

"I've watched enough fights to know that you don't ever hit the akuma any harder than you have to."  It was something she'd always admired in him, even when she knew him as her superhero self.  "I'm not saying you can't be pushed to anger, because I've seen that, too.  But it takes a **lot** to get you there.  I've seen you taking care of akuma victims when Ladybug is talking to the media or the police."  She liked to think she had decent empathy, but his was just better.  "You let go of any anger and don't hold the victims accountable, no matter how hard the battle."

He blushed a little, this time in reaction to the praise rather than innuendo.  Maybe she needed to praise her sweet kitty a bit more often.  She took a breath, wanting to move them back into lighter territory where she could better flirt.  She had the perfect line to drop on him, if only she could get him to help her set it up.

"If I had to choose your favorite sin, I'd go with gluttony."  She held out the tray of pastries, heavy on the pain au chocolate he'd said were his favorites.

He smiled, his hand already reaching out in response.  "Yeah.  I can get behind that."  He snatched up his favored treat.  "Oh sweet pastry, where have you been all my life?"  He closed his eyes, obviously savoring the scent for a moment before biting into it.  "Oh god these are the most perfect food."

She giggled.  "Goofball."

"Guilty as charged," he agreed, taking another bite.

"So I've figured out your vice," she lead.  "How about you figure out mine?"

"Is too beautiful on the list?" he asked, winking in classic Chat Noir flirt mode.

She shook her head.  "We're using the classic seven.  And you ruled out covetousness."

He looked at her for a moment.  "You're proud of your work, but I don't think it falls in the category of pride as a sin."  

"How so?"  She'd expected him to pick that one, actually.

He tapped at his chin.  "You're reasonably confident in your skill, because honestly, you're amazing.  You're not conceited about your work.  You recognize when something you're trying doesn't work, and you learn from that."

She nodded.  "Okay.  I can see that."

"I don't really see envy, either," he said after a moment.  "When you see something you think is better than you could do, you work to improve."

"Wouldn't that mean I'm driven by envy?" she asked.

"I think we'd see more bitterness and disrespect, if that were the case," he countered, with a tiny head shake.  "You hold these people in awe and make an effort to acquire whatever skill you feel you're lacking."

"I didn't used to be as good at that," she admitted.  Envy may have been a problem in the past.  She didn't get jealous these days, but she remembered the feeling when she was younger.

"None of us are perfect, Princess," he pointed out.  "Not even me."

"Fair point," she agreed.  "So any closer to figuring out my favorite deadly sin?"

He held up his hand and ticked them off on his fingers.  "We've ruled out pride, covetousness and envy.  It's obviously not sloth, miss-I'm-going-to-spend-my-gap-year-diversifying-my-fashion-portfolio."

That sparked a snort of amusement.

"I don't think you get unreasonably angry, so it's not that."  He pointed to the plate of treats and beamed at her.  "It's not gluttony, because you're too ready to share, and not just your snacks."  He stared at his six extended fingers.  "What am I missing?"

She grinned, pleased with how well he'd walked right into it.  "Only **my** personal favorite."

He tapped at his fingers, whispering to himself as he counted them off again, but it clearly wasn't coming to him.  

She stepped into his personal space while he puzzled it out.

"I give up."  She heard his breath catch.  He apparently hadn't realized how close she was.

She reached out to touch his shoulder with two fingers.  "Need a hint?" she whispered.  She still hadn't figured out what affected him the way his speaking-while-purring voice affected her.  Without waiting for an answer, she slowly circled him, dragging her fingertips across his back, then around his shoulder and across his upper chest, stopping just beneath his bell.  She leaned in so she could feel the warmth of the skin on his neck without quite touching him, and exhaled heavily.

His sudden sharp inhalation was overshadowed by the rumble in his chest.

"Got any ideas?" she asked quietly, slowly raising her eyes to meet his, once again wide and intent.  Oh she **loved** doing that to him.

He nodded, holding up one finger.  "Maybe… one?"  Ugh.  He could read her sewing machine manual in that purring voice and it would wreck her.

"Yeah."  She nodded slowly.  "If I'm going to sin, lust is a classic."

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 13, Sin  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. Imthepunchlord is an amazing writer, and I'm particularly fond of their explorations of Adrien and/or Marinette wielding a different miraculous than the standard. You can find them on [Tumblr](http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/) or check out their stories (which includes a range from hilarious to angst) [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord).


End file.
